Fire blankets are normally considered to be fire extinguishing devices and as such there are several examples in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,269; 2,340,370; 3,828,856; 4,597,450; and 4,650,002 all disclose blankets which are useful for smothering fires. Additionally U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,553 discloses a high temperature containment boom which may be used to contain a fire during in situ burning of spilled oil.
A fire shield is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,901 which is used to shield a person from a fire while approaching the fire for extinguishing purposes. The shield disclosed therein comprises a flexible sheet of heat resistant material with stiffening members and handles. Some of the fire blankets listed above may also be used as a shield when approaching a fire. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,450 and 4,650,002.
One of the most common causes of death in home fires is from entrapment and subsequent suffocation. While adults may have the presents of mind to escape out of bedroom window, often children need to be assisted in their escape. However due to separation, parents may not be able to reach children during a fire. Another problem has arisen in a security conscious society with burglar bars now blocking window exits. Inhabitants are thus left with doors as the only means of exit, the access to which may be blocked by flames. Additionally such deaths occur at night with darkness preventing quick access to what fire protection equipment is available.
There is thus a need for a readily accessible fire protection shield. Such shield should be easily stored beneath a bed and be adaptable for use by almost any sized person. Additionally, the shield should be easily handled.